The Typhoon Fleet: Wake up!
by greyblueflames98
Summary: A short one-shot showing a how member of Naruto's harem has a bit of a problem waking up. Or does she? Somewhat fluff, read the Author's Note. First one-shot.


The Typhoon Fleet: Wake up!

Normal speech/ _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts _

**AN: Since a few of y'all want the full harem list, and I want to try something new, I've written a one-shot detailing an individual morning of Grand Marshal Admiral Naruto, and his Kanmusu/Abyssal harem where one of them has a problem waking up, which comically prevents our blonde Admiral from getting out of bed. Let's see who this is, and I think some of you will be pleased to find that this character from KanColle is indeed in the Typhoon Fleet. Since there's some suggestive content, this is rated M (So much for something for all ages yeah?). If this proves unnecessary then please tell me so I can lower the rating.**

 **START!**

BEET! BEET! BEET!

"Someone crush that thing before I nuke it."

BE-SMASH!

"Thank you Bismarck." Thanked a blonde, older-teen with a large scar that occupied a large portion of his right face. He had a black eyepatch where his right eye should be while leaving only his glacier-blue left eye visible. He yawned in a cat-like way, the two sets of three whiskers-like scars on his cheeks enhanced this image.

"(Yawn) Guten Morgen." Lethargically greeted Bismarck as she rubbed her eyes. She was also a blonde, just lighter with her hair stopping above her nice, plump butt. The German Fast Battleship possessed light blue eyes, and pale skin. Her face was that of a strong beauty, and combined with a slim, swim-body, and a generous bust gave her a figure both man, and woman would drool over. She sleepily crawled off the large king-sized bed, and began to stretch.

When she did so, the white T-shirt she had worn to sleep raised up enough to show the black panties- ahem, pants that covered her chamber. Once she heard a few cracks, accompanied by five other woman groaning as they woke, she started off to the shower, but not before she gave her lover a quick peck. She had to bend over to so since a majority of Naruto's body was held down by five other woman, all of great physical appearance, and about four began to show signs of waking.

"I'm going to take a shower." Announced Bismarck, though a taller, red-eyed woman with black hair, and bigger fuel tanks known as Nagato leapt from the bed upon hearing that.

"I better go with you so the rest of us can enjoy a hot shower."

Bismarck huffed, and said that the steam helped keep her skin soft. Nagato didn't reply as the two battleships went through a door that connected to a large bathroom that had a tub spacious enough for ten people which was a good thing since when Naruto was actually able to leave the bed in the morning to shower, his girls ended up in their with him.

Speaking of getting out of bed, can someone wake up Wanko!

"C'mon! Help me out!" Naruto beseeched one of three dressing woman still in the room. The Standard Carrier Wo-class was about to comply when an enrapturing scent reached the room. Naruto knew that Wo wouldn't save him when she started to drool as she turned around, and hurried out to get to the source of the delicious smell.

"Oh, good morning Wo! I, Yamato, have prepared a filling, and scrumptious breakfast!"

"Damn it Wo!" Naruto cursed. He would've struggled out of the grip had it not been for the large metallic claws that gently held him close to the last sleeping woman in the room.

For starters, this woman was abnormally tall, easily around several feet if not an even seven. Her body was very womanly, and had the biggest pair of breasts in the Typhoon Fleet attached to her supple, flawless ivory skin. Her sleeping face usually held a melancholic expression, now it showed nothing, but contentation for her position. If her eyes were open, one would see luminescent red eyes, and above said eyes, there was a single black horn with a few red stripes near the base with a single stripe more close to the curved tip.

"Awww!" Cooed Kongou, her hands on her cheeks. "You're like her teddy bear! Desu!"

"Not funny." Naruto grumbled when his most recent lover giggled with an echo.

"Yes it is." Retorted the Midway-Hime, the black, spiked collar kept her teasing smirk hidden, but her red, glowing eyes showed enough. Her skin was the same flawless white like most Abyssals, with very long, disheveled white hair with two short, cone-shaped horns that protruded from the sides of her head. She had on a flowing, long-sleeve white dress with a deep v that showed an insane amount of cleavage, which her only made her large breasts all the more enticing, and the dress was short enough to show most of her long, slim legs.

She giggled again when Naruto gave her a half-hearted glare, before she, and Kongou left Naruto in the hands of the sleeping Seaport-Hime.

Naruto sighed, and resigned himself to his fate. If he shifted his body to the left, Wanko's massive, razor-sharp, metallic digits would cut into his torso, and if he moved right then he risked an increase in her grip which would crush his shoulder, and puncture the same area. So there Naruto was, forced to lay atop of Wanko, using her mammoth bust (that was actually large even for someone Wanko's size) as a pillow while she in turn held him close to her with no physical means of escape until she awakened. Wait….

" _I could- No! Don't move!"_ Naruto cried in despair as he felt Wanko's large body shift from under him into a position that usually a male should be doing to a female. Yep, that's right. Wanko was spooning Naruto with the Admiral as the little spoon. Naruto would've been able to escape had it not been for Wanko's mechanical claw that now rested on his privates, specifically his balls. Naruto dared not move a _nanometer_ as the sleeping Seaport-Hime turned the two of them on their right sides, her left arm wrapped around his body, and pulled it tight against hers, Wanko seemingly unconscious tried to put herself in the best position relative to Naruto's. Apparently, this meant the arm that had the hand on his equipment had his right arm pinned under his own body while Naruto's left was restrained from the elbow up by her left arm that held him so tightly against her, and lastly, Wanko leaned into his which laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto only had to look with his peripheral vision to see her closed eyes, and luscious lips.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Naruto asked the sleeping Seaport-Hime, he often wondered why these girls fell in love with him. The only response was her cheek being laid on top of his, the combined warmth of her face, and body relaxed his muscles. Naruto then noticed that her horn was somewhat close to his face, his mouth specifically. He stared at it for a few moments. If this had happened on any other day, Naruto wouldn't be bothered in the slightest, in fact, he would've fallen back asleep in her arms warm grasp. Unfortunately, today required Naruto to get up as he had important business dealing with resources, and planning for an expansion/upgrade of Yokosuka's factory that would boost production by 20%! If only he could wake up the boulder that held him like body pillow!

But the only thing that Naruto could do was touch her horn with mouth! … Her sensitive horn that he occasionally would caress with the lightest touch, and make her melt in his hands as a Seaport-Hime's horn could easily turn them on if touched in just the right way. Naruto had read reports of Abyssals sucking, or massaging a Seaport-Hime's horn as a way to appease them, and/or pleasure them.

"… Fuck it…" Naruto needed to get up, and from his experiences with Wanko's body, this would definitely work!

"Sorry, Wanko." Naruto briefly apologized as he craned his neck, and tilted his head to were he could reach her horn with his mouth. He gulped nervously, but after Naruto opened his mouth to start on Wanko's horn, he felt a pair of lips on his, and a somewhat long tongue practically violate his mouth.

"Mmmmmm." Moaned the very much awake Wanko as she continued to French kiss her beloved Admiral, tracing circles on his bare abdominals. Naruto didn't do anything except let this happen as he was in a bit of shock that _she_ tricked him! For Wanko to be so bold... This was either Tatsuta, or Kongou's influence. Maybe Midway's, yeah that was definitely a possibility.

"Good morning Admiral." Wanko quickly greeted when they separated for air. She promptly released him, and got off the bed to dress in her normal short dress with detached sleeves that ended in a metallic black edge. There was a red tint to her cheeks as she felt embarrassed at her behavior, she knew that Naruto had important duties today, and she held him up! She hoped that he wasn't mad at her, but she couldn't help herself! _"I just wanted to hold him longer!"_

"If you want to cuddle, just ask." Naruto stated in a slightly teasing manner, which made Wanko erupt in a red blush, (Oddly, Hime, and Oni-class Abyssals had red-colored blood while lesser Abyssals had blue.) The tone in her Admiral's voice made her feel like that stunt backfired on her! She was about to leave for breakfast when Naruto's voice, now in a full on tease, spoke again.

"Next time you can MY body pillow!"

Wanko dashed out of the room as Naruto gave a hearty laugh, a storm of a blush on her face as she dashed to the safety of the now unoccupied bathroom, Bismarck, and Nagato out, and probably at the table.

Next time, Wanko would made sure that when the alarm went off, she would wake up!

 **CUT!**

 **Ok! There's my first one-shot, and now y'all can stop asking me for the full harem list! This just came to me, though I was inspired by Akame Ga Kill for a certain part XD. Anyways, the next chapter of Typhoon Fleet is coming along, and hopefully y'all will enjoy it. For now though, I think I'll work on that series of one-shots I mentioned at the end of the harem poll as another way to relieve stress.**

 **That's all for now! Later!**

 **Grey-blueflames burning out!**


End file.
